Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a method and an apparatus for scheduling encoding of streaming data.
Background of the Disclosure
Online audio/video streaming through Internet becomes one of network applications as the advance of network hardware and software technologies. For example, in video/audio service applications, messages such as personalized patterns, watermarks, advertising and other messages could be encoded and added on the video/audio streaming data. Live streaming data could be encoded and converted into data with different resolutions for playing on different broadcasting devices. Streaming data is often required to be encoded first, and the encoded contents are transmitted to the user equipment or the back-end server. In other words, in the network applications, encoding streaming data plays one of important roles for audio/video broadcasting through Internet. It requires a lot of computation.
Nowadays the hardware encoder is widely used to provide high-speed encoding capabilities. For example, a graphics processing chip (Graphics Processing Unit, GPU) is commonly used to encode the live video streaming data. In order to take advantage of the maximum ability of the hardware encoder, the use of hardware sharing technology is adopted. Sharing the hardware encoder resources may allow the hardware encoder to process more coding works. How to efficiently utilize hardware encoder resources becomes an important issue.